baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ulgoth's Beard
Ulgoth's Beard is an area added by the expansion pack Tales of the Sword Coast and many quests added by the expansion can be started here. Getting There Ulgoth's Beard appears on the world map northeast corner anytime Tales of the Sword Coast or the Enhanced Edition is installed, including during the Candlekeep Prologue. Ulgoth's Beard becomes a "reachable" destination when you visit the Farmlands north of Wyrm's Crossing. Quests *The mage Shandalar will teleport you to Ice Island to retrieve a cloak. (There is no official journal quest associated with this mission.) *The Reclusive Scholar - Mendas, who can be found in his house located near the docks, is in need of group adventurers willing to travel to the Isle of Balduran to retrieve Balduran's Logbook. *Durlag's Tower (quest) - Near the inn, you can find Ike, who is willing to give you a tour of Durlag's Tower. *Recovering "Soultaker" - In the inn itself, you can find Hurgan Stoneblade, a dwarf who wants you to retrieve a dagger from Durlag's Tower. The innkeeper is selling weapons and armor, mundane and magical. *Therella's Missing Son - In one of the houses, you can find Therella, a mother whose son Dalton went to explore Durlag's Tower, but didn't return. She wants you to find her son and bring him home alive, or else his corpse. Other People Delsvirftanyon, slightly south of center on the area map, announces that he is having a "going out of business" sale of his Durlag's Tower adventuring supplies business, and offers to sell you his remaining stock for 500gp. Sounds like a scam, but it's (mostly) not. You get Dwarven Rune Wardstone and Leather Armor +1, as well as a Wardstone Forgery, Short Sword and random plain jewelry. Fenrus Boulon, a nobleman by the docks in the southwest, will give you a lecture on the history of Durlag's Tower. This shows up in your journal contributing to the quest Durlag's Tower. Galken, a thief located in the inn, wants you to clear up his 900gp tab at the inn in return for a Dwarven Rune Wardstone that supposedly gives entry to the dungeons beneath Durlag's Tower. Calahan is a fisherman in Ulgoth's Beard who will approach you after you talk to Mendas. For 20 gp he will give you hints that Mendas may be a bit shady. Dushai, an old gnome who may offer to tell the party the story of Balduran if they expressed interest in the pursuit of knowledge while talking to Mendas. Baresh will confront Gorion's Ward and party upon their return from the Isle of Balduran. Cult Enforcer will confront Gorion's Ward and party upon their return to Ulgoth's Beard while carrying the Soultaker Dagger. Buildings *Ulgoth's Beard Inn *Mendas's Home *Shandalar's Home *Therella's Home There are also two locked homes on either side of the entrance to town. *The northern one contains: (in addition to a woman who wanders quickly from room to room, making the work of a thief challenging) **Bastard Sword +1 **Pearl **Murky Oil of Speed **Dagger **History of the North IV *The southern one contains: **Chainmail Armor **Long Sword **History of Amn ** Notes *The party is allowed to camp anywhere in Ulgoth's Beard without interruption, something usually forbidden in civilized areas. External links *